Drabble Madness
by Windmills by the sea
Summary: Some weird drableness that I had to write down I do Not own Merlin or any thing else well except my chair ..and my computer and.. well achully i own quite a few things..  no merthur  :
1. Everyone But merlin

**HI** this is my first attempt at drabbles hope you like them :)

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone but Merlin<strong>

Everyone was enjoying the Christmas festivities except him, all the knights were getting drunk and partying. But he was alone in Arthur's chambers tidying. He had been given the morning off; to have a lie in but he assumed that was only because Arthur himself would be sleeping and therefore wouldn't require his assistance. Getting ready for the feast had involved a LOT of clothing disscutuons and had caused the once tidy chamber to become sewn with half clean clothes that merlin would have to tidy up before returning to Arthurs side to make his cup didn't run dry. He only had one more day to wait till his proper day of for Christmas day.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading please review... Love Merlin Monster<p> 


	2. Monkey avocado and unicorn socks

**Monkey avocado and unicorn socks**

Merlin was deep in thought when Gwain staggered into Arthur's room prattling about monkey avocados.

"Gwain what are you doing?" merlin questioned. Gwain seamed startled to see him

"Oh my mate, have you heard, my socks look like unicorns!" he said before passing out at merlin's feet. Merlin just sighed and half dragged half carried the sleeping knight back to his chambers to sleep it off. He then proceeded to join Arthur at the feast.


	3. Obviously Drunk

**Obviously Drunk**

Merlin stood behind Arthur at the feast

"Merlin where have you been" Arthur whispered to merlin

"Cleaning your royal pratnes chambers," merlin puzzled

"Why may I ask?" Arthur was utterly bewilder all the servants had the day off, well until the feast of course

"Have you gone mad, I think all that wine must be getting to you."


	4. Merlin was jealous

**Merlin was jealous.**

Merlin was jealous, he was jealous of Arthur; he never had to lift a finger while he worked to early morning each night. He was jealous of Gwen for her love that she and Arthur shared, how he wished he still had his Freya. He was jealous of Gaius of how his opinions were valued and his own not at all. Mabey the knights were right he thought maybe he was just a servant, he quickly dismissed this thought, they were enchanted, he repeated this over and over again trying to see past their lies they were enchanted. He had to get away to be alone. He ran through the dence forests to her lake to Freya. To his concealed lady concluding that it would all be ok. He was lucky.


	5. Arthur was jealous

**Arthur was jealous**

Arthur was jealous. He was jealous of merlin for the fact he could be who he wanted without fear of letting his people down, he was jealous that he was free from the burdens of life. He was jealous of his knights they always had guidance and leadership that he had to provide. Arthur craved guidance he wasn't ready for the throne. He sat upon he was scared, scared of failing his father. Scared of losing his love Guinevere. Scared of failing his citizens. But he would be ok, he had his friends to lean on? And that he did have.


	6. Rise and shine

**Rise and shine**

"Rise and shine!" merlin exclaimed as he rushed in carrying a heavily laden platter and jug of water. Arthur sired groaning

"Merlin?" he questioned "what is that?" he was indicating towards the plate merlin had precariously balanced on a nearby table.

"Bread, cheese meat… like you have every morning" he replied

"But it's mouldy and obviously old" he said sounding disgusted

"Arthur I assume that you're referring to the seeds on the top?" Arthur just back down into bed and fell back to sleep again

"WAKE. UP. YOU. ROYAL. CLOT POLE!"


	7. Criticized

**Hi this is form Lancelot's point of view :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Criticized <strong>

Arthur always criticized merlin's serving skills but really they weren't that ba. He didn't realise this until the day merlin had a day off. Arthur had struggled through but the next day he felt he truly appreciated his servant more than eve. I chuckled under my breath recalling this memory thinking about how much every one relied on him. The poor boy seemed to be crumbling away behind his cheerful disposition, from that day I vowed to try and help him; but I soon forgot.


	8. rituals

**Hi, I just wondered what would happen if Merlin was to have OCD this is just a little snippet i thought up...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rituals <strong>

Merlin was pottering around his room when Arthur walked in

"What. Are. You. Doing.." he questioned scrutinising the once messy room that was now immaculate

"tidying my room.." merlin replied confused "I'm finished for the night aren't I?" the tidiness was not what made Arthur ask it was the fact that all merlin's blankets were lain out in triangles across his bed. Merlin watched Arthur's eyes flit to his bed  
>"I have this ritual, every month I have to re organise my bedding , it .. I just have…it reminds me of home." Merlin said slowly. Arthur gave up sighing as he left the room concluding that merlin was just weird.<p> 


	9. Crown

**Crown **

"Wow" Arthur exclaimed as he gazed in awe and wonder at the beautiful possession that was now his. The gold weight was heavy in his hands as he lifted his father's crown to his head feeling his father's presence flow through him. Finally he felt ready to be the king everyone expected him to be. With friends surrounding him and his one true love by his side her warm hand in his. He was ready


	10. Realisation

**Realisation**

"I'm going after her." Arthur stated bravely to the knights as he paced along the lawn, mace in hand. The knights exchanged worried glances no one saying anything for fear of saying the wrong thing. Leon extended his arm to help merlin up from the dew covered grass. Arthur had been particularly vicious in training and now merlin knew why. He wished no one had asked. The relief through him when Arthur mentioned her name again.

"Gwen..." that was the day they all knew Camelot would recover as would Arthur.


	11. Servant at heart

**Servant at heart.**

"And after you have done that _Mer_lin you can polish my armour!" Arthur shouted after the retreating silhouette of his servant, a wide grin still visible in the torch light. Arthur turned the handle into his room to meet an unexpected sight, his love the crown queen of Camelot cleaning.

"My darling you don't have to do that anymore, I can have merlin do it."

"No its fine. I can do it" she protested "merlin does enough" Arthur began to protest himself but was silenced with a lone kiss.

"I want to" Gwen finished. Arthur was astonished but just happy, that his love was happy.


	12. The Red Shirt

**Hi guys thanks for your reviews :D sorry i haven't updated in ages but i am doing my GCSE's and i h****a****ve to revise so please don't be to mean to me about it :D sorry anyway i'm rambling so here's a new dabble :) xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>The red shirt<strong>

"Arthur did you really have to try on all the shirts you own?" Merlin said exasperated as he stared in disbelief at the empty wardrobe that stood in front of him.

"Well I wanted my red one but as I couldn't find it, dew to your incompetent sills at organisation, I had to find a substitute" Arthur replied defensively

"But did you have to scatter them all around the room, wouldn't have pile have done?" Merlin asked. Arthur just grinned at him as he replied

"Oh no, that would make it far less fun for you!" as he said this he pulled his arm out of his old wooden draw and smiled in relief,

"Here it is" he was holding a worn red shirt that was covered in grey dust "just clean it for me before lunch." He said happily chuckling at merlin, which shook his head as he stared at the mess before him that he would inevitably have to tidy….

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review xxx <strong>


	13. Hangover

**2 in one day wooo i know :D xxx **

* * *

><p><strong>Hangover…<strong>

Arthur couldn't remember the night before. This was usually a bad thing after he had been drinking with Gwaine last night. From what Merlin had said only 3 vase, an antique portrait of Sir Jasper the loyal and his red shirt had become casualties of the night, but as the day progressed he found morgana's Jewry in his socks, and peacock feathers littering his wardrobe, it was lucky Merlin carried him from his makeshift bed in the stables. All he could think of was how dead Gwaine would be in training if he finally got there, considering he would have a killed hangover.


End file.
